Told You So
by x silhouette dreams x
Summary: When Chelsea is devastated by her break-up with Will, does the other certain cowboy who has also been in her heart comes to be a shoulder to lean on? And do they finally realize what they have for each other? one-shot. chelseaxvaughn :


It seemed like just any other day. I woke up, feeling like the farm girl that I had been for so many months now. I got up, did my daily chores, and charged out onto Sprout Island to have a nice lunch with my best friends, Natalie and Mark. It just sometimes got a little odd, knowing they were…_more_ than friends.

I met up with them at the café, seeing them lovingly look at each other on the same side of the table. It was for me to sit on the opposite side, all by myself. I dragged my feet over at sat at the table, looking at the empty seat next to me. It hurt knowing it may be empty for a long time. If only someone could come to my eye…or the guy who left me could come back.

The two of them smiled simultaneously when I slouched in my seat. And then they both frowned. I looked at them and sighed a large, unnecessary sigh. Natalie reached out to squeeze my hand.

"Chelsea, please don't tell me you're still…_depressed _about Will, are you?" Natalie said sympathetically.

"Maybe," I grumbled.

"Hey, don't be, he was a total jerk anyways," Mark held my other hand. "I mean, if he can't notice what an amazing person you are, then he wasn't worth it."

"But he was just using me to get to Sabrina…" I sobbed, the tears beginning to swell back.

Sabrina was next in line for best girl friend. She never had much to say, but whatever she said, she meant it, and that was what kept her so close. I looked between Mark and Natalie when Natalie quickly said, "But Sabrina doesn't even like him! Didn't she turn him down?"

"Yeah, but for me. Ever since we went on our first date she's been dropping hints that she liked him."

Mark looked at Natalie, sad flashing across their eyes. I looked at them, Mark fidgeting and Natalie fixing with her red hair. I jerked back from their grip as I said, "I'm fine, really you guys."

"No your not," Natalie said. "Spend the night with me and Elliot, maybe you'll feel better? We can invite Julia over, maybe even Lilly. We could do some talking, maybe about boys, and steal a picture of Will and throw darts at it!"

I considered the thought, and even chuckled at it. "As tempting as that offer sounds, sorry Nat, but, I kind of just want to be alone."

Natalie sat back on her chair, no sense of disappointment stunning her. "I totally understand. Do whatever is best for you tonight, okay? Talk to me when he truly want to."

I smiled at her understanding. I stood up and said, "I'm not really that hungry. I'll let you two be."

Natalie just smiled up at me, when she finally stood up and hugged me tightly. I didn't try to release grip, because if I know one thing about Natalie, when she wants to hug, she wants to hug. And hugs don't come out of her too often, since she may sometimes be a little bit moody or difficult to talk to. So I took the hug in, embracing her, as she whispered in my ear, "The throwing darts at his face option is always up for grabs."

I laughed and looked at her. "Keep the offer open for awhile. There will be a night when I'm going to want to throw _something_ at his face."

She smiled and pushed me toward the door. I waved good bye, as I stepped into the sunset-filled night.

I started to think about what Will did to me. How could he just tell me, straight to my face that I really meant nothing to him? All of those dates, all of those long nights, all of those walks on the beach…what did it mean to him? It meant absolutely nothing. He never seemed to be like that kind of person when everyone first met him. He seemed like the kind of gentlemen who would take you off of your feet, and take you on his horse - who is called Arthur - and run away into the sunset where we would never look back on these people again.

But now I know that would never happen. Of course not, I mean, how could it? I thought I liked him a lot. But all of that is turning into pure hatred. I didn't care, because, he obviously doesn't, so, why should I?

"Chelsea?"

I looked over to hear the familiar voice call my name. My body snapped to see the lone cowboy look at me. His hat was tipped downward. We only talked on some occasions, and it was for him to just talk rudely to me, like he did to most of the other townspeople. But sometimes he was there to support me. Whenever I didn't want to go to Natalie for a friend to talk to, he seemed to always magically appear before my eyes.

I grinned to see him standing before me. His silver hair shimmered as the rest of the sun bled across him.

"Hey Vaughn," I said to him, walking a little closer.

He shifted himself backwards slightly, already seeming uncomfortable that we were talking. We usually talked when I would buy animals from inside the store. Never outside in public. He almost seemed ashamed to talk to me. So, I stepped back slightly as well.

"I…I heard about you and Will," he said. "I'm really sorry."

I blushed as I said, "It's alright. Not your fault."

"No," he looked up, revealing his beautiful purple eyes. "But he was stupid to do that to you. You deserve…better."

I felt my face grow warmer as I said, "Thanks Vaughn, it means a lot."

But an awkward silence fell over us. It made my stomach churn and my palms sweat. I just sweetly smiled and said, "Bye, Vaughn."

And, seeing a look of depression quickly swipe across his eyes, he just bowed his hat and said, "Bye, Chelsea."

I kept walking, when I found myself wandering around. I brought my mind back to Will. How much of a jerk he was…how much he hurt me…how much he deserved to just leave the island and bother no one else. And, out of the irony, I saw Will walking with Sabrina, both of them looking to be extremely happy.

Happy.

The last time I was truly happy wasn't too long ago, but it was when I was with someone I _thought_ I was happy with. But the other half in the relationship wasn't happy with me.

Maybe I was just one of those people that the universe told me I had no half that I was destined to be with for the rest of my life. I was just the kind of person to die alone, because the world had no set plan for me to be with someone. Well, then I guess I'd have to deal with it, right?

I sat down on the grass, and looked up at the stars beginning to form. That was when I thought deeper into my heart.

_She wasn't being true to Will either_, my mind randomly spoke to me.

_**What? Of course she was. She liked Will, a lot.**_

_She did, but there was someone else getting in the way half the time._

_**If you say…**_

_Yup, you got it. Vaughn._

_**Chelsea never liked Vaughn. That would be insane, Vaughn doesn't like anyone.**_

_Well, whenever Chelsea needs a shoulder to cry on, he's always there. He obviously cares for her in some way._

I forced myself to stop. What was I doing? I mean I know my life was hitting a knew low, but this was terrible. Two voices in my head arguing about how I feel? What is that? Is that even _normal?_

I tried to shake myself out of it. As the sun dipped beneath the ocean, hiding from the world, the moon's glare caused me to stand up. It made me want to walk on the beach, like I did with Will a lot of my time.

But this time, Will would not be joining me, and to be honest, I didn't care. So I strolled along to the beach and took off my working boots. I let my toes squish in the sand, as I began to walk along the shore, playing with the waves, playing tag.

That was when I finally lost it.

It all soon just hit me in the face, all at once. I knew Will had ended it with me, but it all finally just exploded. I quickly sat down on the beach, letting the waves soak my clothes. And I cried. I took my bandana off my head, ripping it off, and threw it forcefully into the ocean. I watched as it floated with the water, going further and further out. It'll find its way toward the sun. It will.

Until a certain someone charged his way, slicing the ocean as he reached out and grabbed the drenched red bandana. He looked straight at me, as he crouched down in front of me.

"Your bandana," Vaughn handed it back.

"So, two encounters in one day?" I tried to joke, holding back my tears. "It's a new one for you."

"Don't get used to it," he retorted, standing up. He extended his palm towards me, and I graciously took it. He helped me to my feet, sand sticking to the soaked parts of my body.

"So what are you doing out on the beach? Shouldn't you be leaving the island?" I wondered, the tears beginning to pierce the sides of my eyes.

"Should be," he shrugged.

"So then why aren't you?" I tried to push him to continue.

"Dunno."

I just stared up at him, watching the moon's reflection bounce off of his flawless skin. His hair sparkled as it blew with the ocean's smooth breezes, his purple eyes glowing in the dark. I gnawed at my lower lip, feeling a pit in my stomach beginning to form. The thought of it scared me. I felt the tears finally let loose, the odd sight of Will suddenly appearing into my mind. Without hesitation, Vaughn reached his hand up, and removed the tear that streaked my face. I watched as his thumb glided across my face. I felt his warm touch on my skin, feeling his fingerprints seep down.

"Vaughn…" I said smoothly.

"Will was wrong to you," he stepped a little closer now, not afraid. "He shouldn't have treated you like that."

My eyes met up with the sandy floor's. "I can't believe he was using me. He didn't even _like_ me."

"Chelsea," he spoke, hushed.

My eyes quickly met his again, attracting easily, like magnets. I felt his other hand on my arm, our chests almost touching we were so close to each other.

"If he couldn't like you, he wasn't worth it," he whispered, his eyes not leaving mine.

"But I was just a tool to him. And nothing can change that."

"No," I saw his eyes flash to look at me lips, and then quickly rejoined to meet with my eyes. "But it shows the kind of person he is. And he isn't right for you."

I bit my lower lip, and spoke with a grin, "And you know who's right for me?"

He saw him smile, his nose pressing softly with mine. I felt his hand on my hand, twining with my hair. His other hand was now holding my arm a little bit more tightly.

"I think I do," he whispered, his breath cold against my face.

I stopped chewing at my lip, when he leaned in, closing his eyes. I mirrored him, and slowly felt his lips press against mine. It was like a surge of uncontrolled energy surged through my blood, an intense feeling that I liked. A lot.

When we both pulled back, our faces were still as close as can be, without our lips touching. We stared deeply at each other, realizing this was what I really wanted.

"You were right," I raised my eyebrows at him. "I think you _are _right for me."

He smiled, still looking lovingly into my eyes, as I studied his purple ones with awe. And very softly, very hushed, I heard him say, "Told you so."


End file.
